Everything You Want
by SM together
Summary: This is a small oneshot SangoMiroku songfic. It's set after episoide 78. Plz don't flame me. SEQUEL UP!
1. Lake and Flowers

Everything You Want  
By Ryuki Forever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Inu-Yasha,  
AND NEITHER DO YOU!!! (Heck I don't even own this disclaimer) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango's POV  
  
(Sango is sitting in a field overlooking a lake with flowers on it's shore, Miroku is watching her in the bushes)  
  
Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed with Takeda...  
  
[Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in]  
  
I wonder if I really could be happy... Or if I made the right choice. Sitting here in all this beauty makes me  
  
feel out of place...  
  
[Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why]  
  
I wonder what Takeda saw in me, I certainly couldn't be the same girl I see when I look in the lake. I  
  
wonder why I refused him as well. Perhaps for Kohaku, Kagome, Shippo, maybe even Inu-Yasha!!!  
  
[But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn]  
  
Or maybe...  
  
[You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return]  
  
Maybe it's him...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Sango is walking down a hall, Miroku is walking toward her*  
  
"Be happy..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sometimes I wonder what he meant... And sometimes I wonder just about him...  
  
[He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why]  
  
It's hopeless... I will never figure him out... How we can share such a sweet moment one minute and ruin  
  
it the next. Perhaps he ruins it... Or perhaps I... This is so frustrating... Ahh what am I saying... I love the  
  
creep.  
  
[You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say]  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I can see her sitting in the fields, she looks like such a angel. Ach, she is an angel. I long to join her but at  
  
the same time I don't want to ruin this moment... She would never have me. I'm just a lecherous that she  
  
has the discomfort of traveling with. Perhaps she should have stayed with Takeda, she is so much better t  
  
treated there. She would be happy, jut as she deserves.  
  
[He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why]  
  
Even if she would have me we can't be together... It just wouldn't work. I can't put her in danger so as  
  
long as I still have my Wind Tunnel I have to ruin the moment.  
  
[But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for]  
  
Look at me. I'm pathetic. If I love her why don't I just tell her. What do I have to lose? Oh yeah, all of  
  
my limbs and my mental health. Oh well...  
  
[He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know]  
  
Author's POV  
  
Miroku approaches Sango who is sitting and looking out on the lake. "Sango," Miroku began, "Can I tell  
  
you something,"  
  
"Go ahead,"  
  
"Sango... I...I,"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Oh just say it,"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Sango's face shaded over. "..."  
  
"It's ok if you don't return my feelings, I understand,"  
  
"Miroku,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
Their faces drew closer and closer. Just as the sun began setting over the horizon they shared their first  
  
kiss. One they would remember forever...  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why]  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know  
  
Well. We do you think. Plz don't flame me. I hate flames... I may make a sequel if I get inspiration. This is a fic set after the episode when they all meet Takeda, the prince in love with Sango. It's on the summery. Bye. 


	2. A Short Sequel

Everything You Want  
Short Sequel  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I walked along the street, smiling at no one, yet everyone. I was truly happy now and all was right in the world. I had married Miroku just a bit after we killed Naraku and had a child 1year later. One more 2 years after that. Inu-Yasha had gone with Kagome to live in her world after they put together the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Our first child's name is Kagome. She is a wonderful girl with my strength and Miroku's eyes. Our second is a boy. We named him Inu-Yasha. He acts kinda like him too. But the best part of my old life still follows me around... in Kohaku. He had been saved before he died. It turns out he was strong enough to survive without the jewel. Naraku just needed it to control him.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!!!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha broke my doll!!!"  
  
Oh boy. Trouble. This will take a while. Bye!!!  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I'm finally happy. All is good in the world. My Wind Tunnel is gone and I am finally at peace. My father's soul must be as well. I can't forget my grandfather either. I watch my dear Kagome and Inu-Yasha play together. Kagome is so kind. Inu-Yasha his black hair not much different from mine and his mother's warm chocolate eyes.  
  
Hmmm... I can see Sango returning from the village. Good.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!"  
  
Wow. Kagome is louder than, well, Kagome. She is now running to Sango. Better go help her. Bye.  
  
Well. Done. I wrote this for my good reviewers. Even though I only had 3 they made me feel good. Thank you for reading.  
  
Dragon Faere: Thank you for being the first to review. I liked that line too.  
  
DragonRose13: Thanks a lot. I personally agree with you. They are afraid of something. Love your name!  
  
me-steel-angel: A special thanks goes to you. You inspired me to write this sequel. And thank you for reading my other fics. 


End file.
